


mixed

by Kingley



Series: Mixnine F/F Story Collection [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Heejin's not sure why she kisses her.





	mixed

"You did well," Heejin compliments, forcing back her feelings of inadequacy. "I'm proud," she murmurs and is glad to truly mean it. Hyunjin is quiet as she regards her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You moved up, yet you're unsatisfied," she observes. Heejin grits her teeth. She doesn't object. It's true. Obvious. 

 

She feels a hand lay on her shoulder. Heejin shivers as tingles rush down her spine. It's not unusual, yet today seems different. 

 

"Do you resent me?" Hyunjin questions quietly. Her eyes hold no malice. Heejin shakes her head. 

 

"I love you too much to blame you for my faults," she confesses. "You knew that already, didn't you?" she asks suspiciously. Hyunjin grins. 

 

"I needed to hear it." 

 

Heejin groans, laying her head on her shoulder. Then, she jolts upright. 

 

"Are the A girls treating you right?" she asks seriously. Hyunjin nods. 

 

"Yes, they're all very kind although they are bloodthirsty at times," she answers. Heejin narrows her eyes. 

 

"That Shin Ryujin girl... watch out for her," she warns. Hyunjin laughs, eyes crinkling. 

 

"You shouldn't worry about her. She's kind," she replies. Heejin huffs. 

 

"That's not what I meant," she mutters. When she looks up, Hyunjin is grinning like she already knows. 

 

"Why should I worry about her when you'll be with me soon?" she retorts. Heejin turns pink but feigns a yawn to cover it. 

 

"We should head back," she says resolutely. 

 

Hyunjin offers a wink and pushes herself up from the hardwood floors. 

 

_*_

 

Heejin dabs at the sweat on her brow and gazes at the other B class girls sitting together on the floor. She can't help but feel sorry for most of them. Heejin's debut is guaranteed after this. For most of them... nothing was for sure. 

 

A knock interrupts her focus and startles most of the others. It's Moonhee, long black hair swishing as she bows. 

 

"Hyunjin has been asking for you. She's in the nurse's office." 

 

Heejin thanks her quickly before running so fast, she barely remembers leaving the room. 

 

_*_

 

"Hyunjin! What happened?" Heejin asks as she spots her laying down on the starchy hospital bed. The bags under her eyes and the gauntness of her face give her enough of a hint. 

 

"I fainted. It was a bit more dramatic than I wanted it to be," she replies, shaking her head. Heejin pulls up a chair beside her and tugs at her hand. It's cold and dry. 

 

"Is this worth it?" she questions, feeling herself struggle to look up at her band mate. A hand grasps her chin. 

 

"This is what I want - what we want, remember?" she asks, looking worse than Heejin has ever seen her, and it hurts. It hurts for her to even watch. 

 

She doesn't remember even moving, yet somehow her lips end up pressed against Hyunjin's. A surprised gasp brushes against her lips, and she pulls away quickly. 

 

"Sorry! I don't know why I did that," Heejin apologizes, red faced. She looks up to find Hyunjin gazing at her thoughtfully. 

 

"It's okay. I think... I think you shouldn't do that again," she says quietly. Heejin nods, already feeling her face heat up even more. 

 

"I should go," Heejin mumbles, standing shakily. She remembers Hyujin's passive stare as she leaves. It haunts her as she tries to sleep. 

 

_*_

 

A few days pass and Heejin finds herself unable to approach the other girl. She's never been more thankful to be in B class. 

 

"You know you'll have to talk to her  eventually?" Woorim questions as she takes a seat beside her on the practice room floor. 

 

"I know."

 

"You'd better do it before we film the girls' version. It'll make the atmosphere strange," she warns. Heejin lets out a sigh. Her passion has waned, and the fire that was once burning so bright is now smoke and dust. 

 

"I'll try," she replies. 

 

She doesn't. 

 

_*_ 

 

Ryujin and Hyunjin seem to have become familiar. It's foreboding. Heejin is being replaced: she can just feel it. They laugh and smile so easily, even the camera follows their conversation.

 

Woorim shoots her a glare. 

 

"Say something," she mouths. Heejin shakes her head and glares back. 

 

"Nothing to say," she retorts soundlessly and walks to the mirrors to collect her water bottle. 

 

"Ah, Heejin, right? You know, Hyunjin seems lonely lately," Hyunjoo says as she approaches. 

 

"She doesn't look very lonely to me," Heejin replies, staring in their direction. Hyunjoo laughs. 

 

"That's not what I meant. It's not my place to say anymore, though." She smiles and departs to continue practicing. Heejin wonders how many people even know about their estranged friendship. 

 

She thinks she can shut her eyes for just a moment until Sori approaches her and just about rattles her skull off her shoulders. 

 

"You! Hyunjin is so sad! Whatever happened, make up!" she pleads, shaking her roughly. Heejin sees stars and tries to respectfully pull away. 

 

"I'm - I'm really dizzy!" she manages to get out before Sori finally stops. 

 

"I got a little too aggressive, didn't I? Sorry, just - well... talk to her, please," she commands in a stage whisper. Heejin throws up a thumbs up and an exhausted smile. 

 

"I will definitely try." 

 

She spots Hyunjin slapping Ryujin's shoulder, and that's the end of that. 

 

_*_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Heejin finally makes contact in the worst place possible: on the way to the bathroom.

  
"Oof!" she yelps as someone slams into her body. She crashes back against the hallway walls and tries to regain her balance. 

 

"Ah, sorry!" the person apologizes, and Heejin immediately focuses her gaze. 

 

"It's fine," she mumbles, hurrying into the restroom as her bladder begins to ache. 

 

"Wait, Heejin -" 

 

"I'm sorry, I really have to go!" she interjects, shoving the bathroom door open. 

 

_*_

She emerges from the restroom and is not surprised to find the taller girl leaning against the hallway door, waiting for her. 

 

"Heejin, I think you misunderstood me," she starts out. 

 

"I understood you perfectly," Heejin retorts, trying to walk passed her. She almost makes it down the hall until she hears sniffling. 

 

"Hyunjin," she chides, watching as tears fall from the taller girl's eyes. Hyunjin shakes her head, frowning sadly. 

 

"It's just... why can't you just listen to me for a minute?" she pleads wetly. Heejin sighs, resisting the urge to step closer. 

 

"I'm listening," she finally mutters, folding her arms across her chest. 

 

"Heejin, I just - if you kiss me, how am I supposed to compete?' 

 

"What?" she questions, shocked at even hearing those words come out of her mouth. Hyunjin dabs at her reddened eyes, clearing her throat. 

 

"How can I focus?" she asks again. "How can I think if you... do that?"

 

Heejin gazes up at her, thoughts running in circles. She tries to conjure up a response, but she's left gaping. Hyujin huffs, crossing her arms angrily. 

 

"Say something! Is running all you're good at?" The clouds clear out of Heejin's hazy mind, and she finally makes a decision. 

 

"I'm sorry for running," she apologizes, taking a few steps forward. "I'm sorry for being crazy." 

Touching Hyunjin is like touching an open flame. Scorching, burning, consuming. 

 

She kisses her until the heat has dwindled to slow burning embers. 

 

"Heejin," Hyunjin whispers as they part. 

 

_*_

 

Heejin takes a seat beside Hyunjin, smiling. A small portion of food lays on her own tray and decisively, she places her bowl of rice onto Hyunjin's side of the table.

 

She grins harder when Hyunjin doesn't object. 

 

"You seem happier," Moonhee comments, pushing her food around with a spoon. Heejin nearly responds when she spots Ryujin from across the cafeteria. Her face flushes as she receives a knowing wink. 

 

"What's wrong?" Hyunjin asks from beside her. Heejin shakes her head, observing the way Hyunjin's bright eyes always seem to follow her.

 

"Nothing, just keep eating," she replies, still feeling a bit embarrassed. Hyunjin stares at her for just a bit longer, lips downturned slightly. 

 

"You're sure?" she questions. Her hair has fallen from its perch behind her ear and slides down across her pale face. Heejin reaches out, tucking the silky strand back. 

 

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," she murmurs. 

 

"I guess there really is something different in the chemistry between band mates," Moonhee observes, startling both of them. Heejin tilts her head. 

 

"You and Hayoon..." she starts. Moonhee sighs, shoving her tray forward. 

 

"She hates me. No, wait - that's not fair to say. I just - we're not like you two. I'm jealous, really." She gazes off wistfully, frown darkening her features. 

 

Heejin feels a hand lay on her thigh. She grasps it, squeezing tightly. 

 

"Maybe you should talk to her," Hyunjin suggests. "Misunderstandings happen when you assume." Heejin's ears burn. It's obvious. 

 

"It's true," she agrees, voice squeaking. Moonhee is too deep in thought to even acknowledge her. It is foreboding, to say the least.


End file.
